


Coal

by kiebs



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Costume Party, Humor, M/M, Nagisa is a confused Santa, SouMako Week, not as shippy as I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a Halloween party and Nagisa is giving out "gifts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Soumako Week! ;w; And sorry that this one isn't as shippy as the others.

When Nagisa burst through the door with a loud and exaggerated "HO HO HO", Makoto had to double check his phone to make sure the month was still October. It was, most definitely so, and yet his friend was dressed as Santa, complete with snowy white beard and bright red suit. He even had a large bag slung over his shoulder and he gave a boisterous laugh that would have done Seijuurou proud.

Makoto was very confused, but it was a Halloween costume party and honestly, Nagisa was technically in costume. It was just that he had been expecting something like last year, something scary and gruesome like the blond man usually chose to wear. After all, Nagisa loved Halloween the most out of all his friends and typically, he went well overboard in preparing for it. In fact, usually he would have the costume party at his and Rei's apartment, partly because they had a larger apartment than almost everyone else did and partly because Nagisa loved setting up scary tricks.

This year, however, it was at Gou and Seijuurou's apartment and thankfully not as frightening as it could be. There were streamers and rosettes in black and orange around the house and plenty of bats, witches, and jack-o'-lantern decorations, but nothing too overtly frightening. Makoto found it amusing that there was a significant lack of spider decorations, probably because Gou knew very well about Sousuke's arachnophobia. (Not that it was actually that bad that he jumped at fake spiders, but it was a kind gesture for the young woman to make for her childhood friend.)

Then again, Rin had somehow convinced Haru to come dressed as what appeared to be a spider nest so it was almost a moot point. Sousuke had avoided the shorter man much more than usual the moment the two Olympic swimmers had shown up. Makoto was going to have to scold Rin later because he had seen the grin that widened on the redhead's faux blood-splattered face the moment the teal-eyed man had laid eyes on them. It was mean to use someone's fear against them.

Speaking of Rin, the Olympic swimmer had made his way over to Makoto, even though his eyes get glancing at Nagisa. The taller man smiled gently, which was probably thrown off a bit by the fake fangs he wore. Not that any of them would even be affected, considering the fact that Rin's teeth were still a not-so-secret topic of gossip.

"Santa Claus?" Rin remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's…a costume?" Makoto responded, scratching his cheek. He tilted his head with another smile. "And this is a costume party."

"But it's _Nagisa_."

"Maybe he wanted a change of pace?"

Rin gave him the most disbelieving look, eyebrows raised and head tilted just a bit to the side. His eyelids lowered.

"Makoto."

He sounded so _judgmental_. The taller man pouted.

"He could be right."

Despite his warming cheeks and mildly hurt pride, Makoto smiled widely at his boyfriend, lifting his head up to greet him. Sousuke's lips twitched at the action, curving into a fond smirk. The dark-haired man leaned forward to press their lips together in a brief kiss. All his hurt went flying out the window and Makoto eagerly leaned into the kiss. Sousuke’s fingers gently trailed over his jaw.

It was still enough to make Rin gag a little.

"Ugh. Get room," he grumbled, but Makoto could spot the warm wavering in the redhead's eyes a mile away. 

However, before the brunet man could let himself relax again, before he could even lean happily into his boyfriend, an exuberant ball of energy bounced over to them. Nagisa all but skidded to a stop in front of them, his brown sack bouncing on his shoulder. Rin snorted at the display, though he still had that fond look in his eye. Sousuke merely sighed and wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist, as if in preparation for whatever Nagisa was planning.

But the blond was _Santa_ and Santa wasn't mischievous. …right?

"Ho ho ho!" Nagisa cackled, his eyes sparkling behind his white beard. "What…wonderful…boys we have here!"

There was something about his tone that made Makoto nervous. He managed a smile, but leaned back into Sousuke, watching as the blond man swung his bag in front of him. Nagisa began digging through it, muttering softly to himself.

"…what are you doing, Nagisa?" Rin asked finally, leaning forward just a bit.

"I'm not Nagisa! I'm Santa!" the shorter man chirped, glancing up before brandishing a present to the redhead. "A present for the nice, ehhh, blood-splattered ghoul!"

"Are you saying I'm on the Nice List?" Rin snorted, but he took the present. He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't going to explode, is it?"

But Nagisa had already moved on and was holding out a present to Sousuke. He looked just as thrilled as Rin did, probably much less so, but took the small box gingerly.

"Uh…thanks?" he asked, glancing towards Makoto, who shrugged in return. "So…Santa, huh? I'm on the Nice List?"

"That you are, Sou-ahhh, I mean, zombie-chan!" Nagisa said brightly. Makoto stiffened when those brilliant magenta eyes turned on him. "Ahh, but vampire-chan is on the Naughty List!"

Makoto took a moment to process what his friend had just said, blinking rapidly. Even though he didn't believe in Santa, as it was really a western and little kid kind of thing, he figured that Nagisa would just put him on the Nice List. The amount of times the blond had bemoaned his niceness could fill a small novel and yet here he was being declared "naughty".

"I think your hat's too tight, Santa," Rin remarked, sounding confused.

"No, no! Vampire-chan is _naughty_!" The line was delivered with a wink.

Nagisa held out a box to Makoto nonetheless. It was pretty nondescript, made of cardboard and small. On top, the small man had written "Coal" in black permanent marker. Something about it just made Makoto very worried.

"…um, thank you, Na-Santa," the brunet man said, forcing a smile on his face.

He awkwardly held the box in front of him, unsure what exactly to do with it. Nagisa stared at him expectantly, eyes wide and sparkling. It kind of unnerved the taller man, actually, and he swallowed nervously.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Nagisa pressed, leaning forward.

Makoto couldn't really go anywhere, leaning as far back as he could with Sousuke basically glued to his side. He exchanged a look with his boyfriend, a look of desperation, but the taller man merely shrugged. Glancing at Rin proved even less helpful, as the redhead had opened his own box and was holding up what appeared to be a chocolate of some kind. Rin didn't particularly looked thrilled with the sweet. At least it appeared to be dark chocolate.

Sighing since he couldn't find an escape, Makoto resigned to his fate. He frowned down at the box and carefully opened the top, bracing himself for the pop-up snake or explosion of confetti. When neither happened, or at least no sign of anything like that happening appeared, he fully opened the lid of the box to see inside.

And then proceeded to close it just as fast, almost slamming the whole thing out of his hands and onto the ground.

His cheeks were burning and he stared wide-eyed at Nagisa. A maniacal cackle rose from the small blond, contrasting almost horrifically with the costume that he wore. That explained that damn wink and the "naughty list" bit. Makoto almost would have preferred the snake or confetti.

"N-NAGISA!" he cried, voice stuttering.

"Merry Halloween!" Nagisa laughed before spinning off to torture someone else.

Makoto groaned, covering his face with one hand. The one eye not covered winced down at the box. He wondered if it would be rude to throw it away.

"That was one confused Santa," Rin commented.

Makoto jumped when he felt Sousuke hug him around his waist and press a kiss against his shoulder. There was a low chuckle had his cheeks burning all over again with his ears being torches. He swallowed at the nose trailing over his neck.

"Confused or not," Sousuke intoned lowly, his voice almost a growl. "Apparently I have a… _very_ naughty vampire to take care of."

Makoto squeaked.

Rin groaned, disgusted, "Get a _room_."

"Oh, I totally plan to."

Why hadn't the floor opened up to swallow him yet?

(Makoto would totally deny that he wasn't just a… _little_ bit excited to use his "coal" later with his boyfriend.)


End file.
